


What if Dream won, and Tommy lost?

by EducationalBMC



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstabbing (literally), Character Death, Child Murder, Dream SMP finale but Dream wins, Dream Wins, Dream smp spoilers? Kind of?, Everyone else lose, Gen, George and Sapnap are on Dream's side, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, They Win, TommyInnit and Tubbo are Best Friends, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: “Put your stuff in the hole, Dream” Tommy said, standing in the very front of the army behind him.Dream looked between Tommy and the crowd, Sapnap gave him a subtle nod---What if Tommy and the rest of the server didn't win? What if Dream had a back up plan, and wins despite all? What if Sapnap and George was on his side?(read the tags, this has no happy ending, only angst and death)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	What if Dream won, and Tommy lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story!
> 
> I wrote this at 1 AM last night bc I got inspired by the thought of "What if Sapnap and George was on Dream's side during the finale, and helped him win?" 
> 
> Warnings include: Death of main characters, death of a minor, a hostage situation, manipulating, Dream is a very very bad guy and so is Sapnap and George (note that this is the Dream SMP characters, not the real people). 
> 
> (If I have forgotten to tag something, please tell me. I've tried to tag everything.)

“Put your stuff in the hole Dream” Tommy said, standing in the very front of the army behind him. Tubbo was in the very back, with Eret and George. Every single person had netherite armour and a netherrite sword, all of it enchanted. 

Dream looked between Tommy and the crowd, Sapnap gave him a subtle nod, his own sword gripped in his hands. The three of them were the best fighters, except possibly Technoblade, but Technoblade wasn’t there. He and Phil were probably hiding in their so-called retirement. 

Dream didn’t mind. 

“What if I don’t?” Dream asked, tilting his head before taking his axe in a firmer grip. He couldn’t kill _Tommy_ , but everyone else? He had no problem with that. Most of them would respawn far away and probably wouldn’t come back to the fight before it was too late. Before they had been defeated.

Dream only needed one thing, and it was one he could get with the element of surprise. Tubbo might be wearing netherite armor, but he was also standing in the very back with Eret and George so the moment George had him close enough, he would be dead if anyone tried anything, which they probably would. 

Dream wasn’t stupid, he had made an extra escape plan incase Tommy had gotten help, and then he had made another when Sapnap had explained the plan Punz had made. They still thought it was fool proof.

“If you don’t, we’ll kill you” Tommy spoke, and Punz took a step closer. Sapnap was right behind him, he had easy access to the weak point of Punz's armour, it would be so easy for them to take him out without anyone even noticing what had happened. 

“You’ll do that anyway” Dream replied, looking away from Tommy to stare at the crowd, he met Sapnap’s gaze, a smirk travelled over the younger’s face. Then he met George’s gaze too, from the very back, he had lured Tubbo just far enough from Eret for it to be impossible to attack him when he got a hold of Tubbo. The timing had to be perfect. 

“No, we’ll imprison you” Tommy smirked, he thought he had the upper hand, he thought he had outsmarted Dream. Dream almost pitied him. 

“Well…” Dream smirked widely, going back to meet Tommy’s eyes “You were the one who let the pawn out of sight. What do you say about a checkmate, Tommy” Dream lifted his axe, ready to attack if he needed to. A yelp was heard from behind the crowd, and suddenly all eyes were on Tubbo, and more importantly on George who held his sword over his neck, shielding himself with the young president’s body. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, almost dropping the weapon he had taken from the wall. 

“Sapnap” Dream spoke, and suddenly Punz was lying on the floor, breathing heavily as a sword came out of his back, until it was once more in Sapnap’s hand, blood dripping from the blade. 

“What the heck!?” Dream wasn’t quite sure who had yelled, but no one moved, too in shock by Punz losing his first life, and Tubbo being captured by George. One wrong move would kill the child, and no one wanted that. No one but the Dream team.

“Tommy” Tubbo whimpered, and Tommy seemed desperate to just save his best friend, which of course was the plan. Dream laughed, the crowd finally bringing back some focus to him, still holding an eye on Tubbo. 

“One wrong movement and your best friend is dead” Dream said to Tommy as Sapnap moved to stand by George’s side, protecting his friend from anyone who might try something stupid.

“We are so many more, we can take you” Tommy threatened, and Dream tilted his head, the smile never leaving his face.

“You probably could” Dream agreed, “but you won’t do that, not when the next move you choose to do might kill Tubbo. I’m not stupid Tommy, I know what the discs represent. I know what they mean to you. I know what _Tubbo_ means to you, and more importantly, I know how much he means to everyone else too” he grinned, holding his hands out, making him an easy target, but Tommy didn’t move. 

“You wouldn’t kill Tubbo” Tommy claimed, and Dream laughed. He had already gone over this less than 20 minutes ago.

“I want power” Dream said, just like he had done once “And I couldn’t care less how I get it. If every single person here is terrified of me? Well, that’s not my problem. I only need you to listen to me, and more importantly, obey” Dream pointed his axe to the hole Tommy had made in the ground.

“Put your things in the hole, or your friend dies” he spoke, knowing that Tommy only really had the axe on him, but it was much more a symbol than anything else “better yet” Dream spoke up, turning to the group of people “Everyone, put your thing in the hole, or the president of L’manberg, everyone’s dear Tubbo, dies” he waited, one second, then two, nobody moved at first. 

The first one to come up to the hole and put down their things in it was Ranboo, he was muttering something about how everyone here needed to learn how to talk, but didn’t seem bothered by the loss of his gear. 

Next up was Quackity, who gave Tommy a two fingered salute and a sad look as he put his things in there. Proudly saying “For Tubbo, for L’manberg” as he did so, then he went to stand behind Tommy, who still held the axe of freedom.

One by one they all put their things in the pit, most of them didn’t have a lot on them, their armor and weapons being the only things. Some lost their tridents too. Most of them either muttered “For Tubbo, for L’manberg” or profanity at Dream. 

Soon the only person left was Tommy, still holding the axe of freedom, with the whole army, except for Punz who still laid dead on the ground, behind him. Dream raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tommy to put the axe down. Tommy glanced between Tubbo, Dream and the hole. 

“You are an asshole Dream” Tommy said after a few moments of complete silence. Dream smiled, he wasn’t bothered by that. 

“I might be” Dream spoke, amused by it “yet I will always be the one to outsmart you” he pointed to the hole again, and Tommy sighed, throwing the axe down. Dream smiled, quickly setting all of it on fire and watching it all burn. 

The silence that lasted for the time it took for it all to disappear was only broken by the occasional whimpering from Tubbo, who still was held hostage by George. 

“Now free him” Tommy said when the armour was finally gone. Dream laughed once more, shaking his head at the idea of doing so.

“Tommy I told you my plan already” Dream said “I don’t need Tubbo anymore. He was only there to trick you all, a simple pawn” he held a hand up towards George, who looked rather calm for someone who was about to murder a child. 

“If you murder him, we will kill you” Fundy threatened from the back somewhere, and Dream laughed again, it was starting to annoy everyone. 

“I stole all your stuff” Dream said, pointing to the hole “The only one on your side who has any armour left is taken hostage by my best friend” he pointed to Tubbo, the sword was pressing down on his throat, almost drawing blood at this point “I would like to see you try, and until you manage to do that” Dream looked at Sam, who simply stood in the background, seemingly trying to blend into the wall. “Sam, take him to the _cell_ ” he pointed to Tommy, and Sam stared at him, and then at Tommy, and then at him again.

“The cell isn’t meant…” he started, but Dream held up a hand, successfully stopping him 

“Lock him in the cell, Sam. Sapnap, follow them” he instructed, and Sapnap was quick to follow the order. Stepping forward to grab Tommy’s arm, Sam hesitantly following them. 

“You can’t do this!” Tommy yelled as the elevator came down into the secret base they were in, ready to take him away

“Actually I think you’ll see that I very much can” Dream replied “and you’ll have the perfect view of this from there” he then added as the elevator started going up with the three of them. The crowd below was still visible from there. Dream let the hand he was holding up towards George fall to his side, and the blade slit Tubbo’s throat. 

Tommy cried out, and the crowd was quick in motion, some going to attack Dream with their fists that made no difference for Dream, others’ rushing to try to save Tubbo as if it wasn’t already too late. 

“Eret, I think I’m ready to take back that crown now, but you can keep the castle if you’d like” Dream held a hand out towards Eret, who was sitting on their knees by Tubbo’s side, trying to keep him alive. 

“Fuck you Dream” Eret replied, which was about what Dream had expected, but without Dream even having to say anything, George snatched the golden crown from Eret’s head, quickly walking over to hand it to Dream, who grinned as he put it on top of his head. 

“Long live the king” Dream said, knowing that he held all the power now, no matter what the others’ would like to think.


End file.
